


For every star in the sky

by InaRov



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom
Genre: Chubby Harry, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Issues, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Short & Sweet, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaRov/pseuds/InaRov
Summary: Harry, in all his morning splendor, jumped on top of his body so he could put their foreheads together while his ass was up to Zayn's navel."Okay, let me put it this way, what have we always wanted?”"Harry, I know that any answer I give you won't be the right one, much less if you ask me before nine in the morning when my brain still doesn't work well.”"Well, I think that'll have to get better once the baby arrives.”******Or just a cute story about Harry's pregnancy, the "happiest" nine months of his life, and how he shares it with Zayn, the love of his life.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	1. The conception of the idea, not the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of short chapters telling the story of pregnancy and after it.

Sunday mornings were Zayn's favorite days for two reasons: all household chores and extra work he used to take home were done between Friday night and Saturday afternoon, so that left him time to sleep late-his favorite activity if you asked anyone who knew him in the slightest—which allowed him to relax after the evening activities he carried out with Harry because the dirty bastard might have the face of innocence himself but was a dirty little pervert who kept Zayn awake five nights a week and made him late for work seven days a week... or something like that.

But that wasn't the point, not right now because it was Sunday morning, in the clock wasn't even 8:30, and Zayn could already feel Harry's body jumping on the bed in the least subtle way possible.

“Zayn”

His name sounded wonderful sung by Harry. Allah, yes, Zayn loved him with every damn cell in his body, but this was his day of deep sleep- at least till 11 a.m. or 12 p.m.- he couldn't let himself be beaten by his needy boyfriend.

"Zayn, I know you're awake, I just saw you blink" Harry put his cold hands under the sheets to touch the brown skin man's bare stomach “Zayn” his voice sounded more and more like a pout.

Zayn found himself snarling to give Harry some sign of life to make the curly boy straight to the point, which made his boyfriend hug him from behind and the star of a million tender kisses that ran from his neck to where his hair was born on the back of his neck; that _was_ a correct way to wake him up.

"Do you remember what you've always wanted since we became boyfriends?” Harry was starting to tickle him with his kisses.

"Umnnh” losing the idea of sleeping till late Zayn turns to see straight to the ceiling and make Harry's kisses focus on his cheek and jaw “to be killed on Saturday night so I wouldn't have to wake up on Sunday?" Harry hit his ribs very hard “ugh, change my boyfriend for one who doesn't do yoga at 7 a.m. and wakes me up at 8?”

"You love the fact that I do yoga” the kisses of the curly boy were getting closer and closer to his mouth.

"Harry, no, my breath.”

Harry, in all his morning splendor, jumped on top of his body so he could put their foreheads together while his ass was up to Zayn's navel.

"Okay, let me put it this way” a kiss on his right eye “what have we always wanted?” a kiss on the left eye. Zayn could not resist the temptation to hold the curl of his hip; he didn't want his clumsy boyfriend to fall from the bed like the night before.

"Harry, I know that any answer I give you won't be the right one, much less if you ask me before nine in the morning when my brain still doesn't work well.”

Harry was silent for several minutes, which gave Zayn time to return to his dreamy state; his boyfriend's weight on his body always helped him conceive sleep even on the most difficult nights. Then he felt that Harry was slipping down from bed with murmurs that more than moody sounded like he was arguing with himself the best way to convince Zayn to do something the brunette wasn't willing to do, like going to a Halloween party dressed as Bob Ross while Harry was a "walking painting," which meant he wanted to be naked all over the party with just body paint and not even the kind that covers all the body.

"Well, I think that'll have to get better once the baby arrives.”

Harry said before he got out of bed and left the room, finally letting Zayn close his eyes again to sleep for another three hours, but what had the curly said? Did he mean himself or an infant? Because three months ago they had stopped using protection since Harry became too fondle-toooo much-with Susi's son, the neighbor who sometimes asked them for help with little Lucas, so they had decided...

 _Oh..._ the idea came up as a bucket of ice water.

Zayn took off the sheets at once so that he could jump out of bed, which caused him to fall on his mouth on the ground as his feet tangled; he ran down the aisle as fast as he could no matter the cold ground or the fact that he was completely naked. He scanned every room with a desperation he didn't feel since college _, when I met Harry,_ to find his boyfriend, whom he found sitting on the kitchen table looking like a dream, had Harry always looked this spectacular? The last time he noticed it, the yellow, ratty sweater didn't help that idea.

Harry smiled halfway as he bit his lower lip; sack from his back a little stick that extended to Zayn; with shaky hands, the brunette saw the positive sign next to a number marking 3. Did it mean weeks or months?

With cloudy eyes, Zayn looks at Harry.

"Harry?” The green-eyed boy smiled like a maniac as he shed a few tears.

"I'm three weeks pregnant, Zayn.”

Zayn was crying, he wasn't going to deny it, he was crying like never before in his life, so the most logical thing to do was to hug Harry as if his life depended on it, and he was likely to because the curly boy began to let go of little laughter that melted his heart.

“When did you find out?” with all the effort of the world Zayn managed to separate to hold his boyfriend's face in his hands.

"Well... I couldn't show you all the negative pregnancy tests, could I?” Zayn groaned in his attempt to reproach. “I did a test every two weeks, but I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd get stressed... And a week ago the test came back positive, but I didn't want to thrill you! So I wait another week and buy this special and expensive test that tells you how long the embryo has and... Please don't be mad at me.”

"Oh Harry, I could never be mad at you, I... Allah...”

"You're going to be Babaa, and I'm going to be Papaa, Zayn.”

Zayn found nothing better to do than kissing Harry and hug him again.


	2. Small changes

Zayn's view oscillated between the book in his hands and Harry, who was standing in front of the mirror with a ridiculous crop top shirt that exposed his abdomen, which the curly boy had not stopped stroking for an hour.

"Harry, you're doing that again” the alluded to seemed not to hear his voice. “Harry, honey, why don't you come to sit with me?”

Zayn put the book aside when he realized Harry was paying no attention to him, so he got up from the couch to perch his hugs on the curly lad from behind, leaving soft kisses behind his left ear.

"Zayn, do I look different?" Harry put his hands on top of the brunette's, giving them a little squeeze before putting them on his belly “Does it feel different?”

"Honey, you're 7 weeks pregnant, Dr. Rodriguez said the baby is the size of a bean" Harry click his tongue.

"I know, I know; it's just that I feel different since I knew I was expecting a baby, you know, it's like...” Harry gesticulate something with his hands before recharging all its weight on Zayn. “I feel like Madonna in that song about a Monday that never seems to end.”

Zayn began to kiss his neck romantically, not in the lustful manner of the night before that provoked a bruise on his rib; Harry was too ticklish and laughing during sex for Zayn's well-being.

"I mean, what if we decide to have a baby too soon? We haven't made that trip to Paris we've always talked about, either to Egypt or Thailand” stress was taking control of Harry's beautiful face “Aren’t you even a little sad that we can no longer do any of the fabulous things we said we'd do before we were 35?”

Harry seemed a little lost in his head, so Zayn pressed him against his body to let the green-eyed boy breathe normally again, and for Zayn to think well about what he was going to say.

"A baby is something we've always wanted; something I've always wanted, and the fact that we have it before 35 doesn't mean we can't have fabulous vacations in Egypt or Las Vegas or wherever may think about, even going to the beach in Selsey with you and the baby sounds like the most wonderful adventure if you ask me” Harry twisted his face in a myriad of grimaces before leaving a smile with dimples. “And yes, you look different; you been looking more radiant, more spectacular, and wonderful for the past seven weeks. You look a lot happier, and that makes me happier, even in the office my co-workers have noticed my remarkable improvement in good humor, and all thanks to you.”

Harry laughed between his teeth before turning around and starting to kiss Zayn as if his life was going to end after the kiss, so Zayn held him against his body, stroking his arms until the curly boy suddenly ran away, and something in Zayn's ego would have ended up with a bruise if he hadn't listened to Harry in the distance, vomiting in the bathroom.

When he walked into the white room, Harry was kneeling in front of the toilet, holding the edges with shaky hands and looking like a real mess with the scrambled hair and a little puke on his T-shirt. Gallantly, Zayn took off his sweater to put it over Harry's back before sitting on the floor next to him-wow, it was cold.

"I feel horrible" Harry casually mention as he pulled the toilet lever.

If Zayn watched him more closely, yes, Harry looked pretty undone for a Saturday afternoon: misaligned clothes, hair grown-a little battered—dark circles under his eyes, his usual milky skin looked like an old sheet of paper and there was a spark of sadness in his eyes.

"I know I'm not even two months pregnant, but I feel like everything is changing so fast; nausea, my craving. At the publishing house, they start saying I'm gaining weight, and ugh, what if all the weight I gain goes to my ass? I mean, I'm going to need a lot of exercises to make it look fabulous and not just... huge.”

_Okay, okay, it's not time to think about it specifically,_ Zayn said to himself as he imagined Harry with a huge ass, which he could...

"Stop thinking about that pervert” Harry gave him a light push.

"I don’t know what you're talking about.”

"You're biting your lip like when we were in college, and all you wanted to do was corrupt me.”

"I wasn’t thinking about that! " Zayn was thinking about that, 100% thinking about it, although maybe laughing didn't help his argument. Harry took a piece of paper to wipe his mouth before arguing.

"Of course you do, I know you, Malik, I can even say what you were thinking; I'm sure it was something like _'I hope he gets back the huge, round, juicy ass he had at 22 so I could bite him all the time because I'm a pervert. Chom, chom, chom'_ ”.

"Harry” each breathe was accompanied by laughter “you are the pervert of the relationship; you only see me standing in the room and you jump on me.”

"And whose fault is it, huh?”

Zayn laughed openly, inviting Harry to laugh with him, which the curly boy did after a few seconds of thinking about it, even going so far as to reload completely over Zayn, who received him with open arms while still on the bathroom floor.

"I don’t know, Zayn, I feel like everything is going too fast and I don't go at the same speed even when I'm the one who's wanted to have a baby since I was 17.”

"Harry, honey, I know you're afraid and all this is new to you, but you don't have to do it alone, I'm here for you, for the baby, for whatever you need, honey bun.”

Harry looked up from the ground to see Zayn directly in the eye before starting to cry and hide his face on his boyfriend's neck. In a choked voice of the green-eyed boy was heard through Zayn's shirt.

"God, Zayn, you don't know how much I love you” little more crying and then laughing. “I can't think of anyone better in the whole world to have a baby with; you're more than perfect” he looks up to see Zayn's honey-colored eyes. “Never take off your glasses, please, they are so sexy in you”

Zayn could only laugh while holding Harry in his arms, sitting on the bathroom floor, and if he pinched Harry's ass, the curly boy didn't protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Harry is talking about in the chapter is Manic Monday by The Bangles, but Harry thinks it is by Madonna because the singers' voices are similar.  
> Additionally, Harry suffers from vertigo, nausea, headaches, and stress from the baby.  
> For story purposes, Zayn and Harry are little perverts.  
> So ... I probably update the story every week, as they are short chapters and easier for me to write and translate.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think or if you like the story ^^


	3. Telling the family

Zayn was trying to pay all his attention, or the one he could as Harry kept dancing in the room, in the samosas in front of him; It was too little before they were at the perfect point to remove them from the oven while the steamed vegetables were sewn into a pot over the stove; the salad was ready and next to the dishes on the table.

Before he could open the oven to check the food, Zayn heard the bell, to which Harry flew out to answer; on the other side of the door was Louis with a bottle of rosé wine in one hand and yellow flowers in the other. A huge smile burst into Zayn’s face.

"Louis, you're early” Harry hugs him affectionately in the door frame before side to the side.

"Well, it's the first time in weeks we can see each other, and with we can tell you, I'm always available on Saturdays” Louis spread the flowers to Harry, who greeted them with a big smile, all while the little chestnut lad was heading with Zayn. “It's good to see you're not dead... yet.”

Zayn put out the samosas from the oven before getting hit by a suffocating hug from his friend. The two began laughing as Harry strolled around to finish the meal and start the chocolate cake he had planned all week.

"Life gets complicated, Louis. But it's good that you're here; thank you for coming.”

Both headed to the armchair; before Zayn could say anything, Harry already was extended a bottle of beer to each of them. Zayn resisted the urge to spank his boyfriend ass for two reasons, the main one being the respect he owed Louis when they were after-college classmates he had put too many bad times on his best friend, while the second reason was that Harry had gained a pound or two, and if he spanked his the curvy ass, Louis would immediately notice something was off.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of the fabulous invitation to? Will you finally propose to Harry?” And as if that were some kind of whistle for Harry, the curly head appeared behind Louis, seeing Zayn with huge eyes.

"Are we getting married?” Harry sounded so happy that something twisted in Zayn's stomach.

"No love, not yet” Harry's face lost all the light before leaving them alone again." And thank you for leaving me with a disillusioned boyfriend, Louis, but that's not why we invited you. We are waiting for our parents; they said they'd be here at 3, so could you wait a little longer? It's only 15 minutes away and I'm sure they'll be on time.”

Louis looked at him with suspicious eyes before getting up from the couch to spy on the food that was now on the table. He sniffed the curry, the samosas, the vegetables, the potatoes with cheese and meat, as well as watched carefully the dough Harry was preparing in a huge bowl. Afterward, Louis opened his eyes a lot to start gesticulating a lot of words that made no sense.

"Well, whatever it is, it must be something very important for you to make your poor parents travel for two hours for what looks like a Christmas feast; you just lacked the turkey and the dough Harry makes on special occasions, like that time you abandoned me to move in with your boyfriend” Zayn looked at Harry again; the curly boy was biting his lips and Zayn could suspect that his boyfriend was dying to reveal the secret.

"Louis, you had already earned yourself another roommate and you were still living with us; you came to eat here, on Fridays you watched movies with us, you bathe here" Harry was mixing the cake dough more vigorously; he seemed about to burst.

"Or the time you didn't have the money to go to the hospital because the condom stayed inside of Harry and you wanted me to lend you the money."

That was funny to Zayn; It had been quite an adventure that occasion and Louis had been the best friend in the universe as he accompanied them to the hospital and waited for them until it was all over; had even bought Harry an ice cream after the intervention.

"You also made a lot of food when Freddy was born,” Louis smiled in the middle of the sentence, remembering that day. “And when Amanda told me she was pregnant and I told you we were planning to keep the baby. When I told you I wanted the two of you to be the godparents and...”

Zayn wanted to say something to try to avoid the disaster, for he could hear someone at the door, but once Freddy’s name was on the air, his three-year-old godson, Harry exploded like a bomb at the same time the door opened; the pie dough was half spilled over the green-eyed boy's pink apron.

"Zayn and I are going to have a baby! I'm 11 weeks pregnant and if we don't tell you now in three weeks I'll have a huge belly!”

Harry looked much calmer once he shouted the secret as if he had taken a weight off his shoulders; Louis had his eyes wide open while at the door was Anne, Tricia, Yaser and Robin, all with faces of surprise, debating between entering his children's apartment or returning to his cars and drive back to Bradford and Cheshire. As soon as the curly boy noticed the presence of their parents, his face turned to the color of a tomato as a shy smile tried to break the ice in his face.

Yaser was the first to come in and leave his coat on the clothes rack; he had a grimace that seemed to want to disguise a smile.

"Well, we thought you'll tell us you were finally getting married” Yaser lost the battle to hide his smile. Tricia was behind him, watching his son intently. “But I guess a grandson isn't terrible news.”

In The end, the smile on Zayn's father's face spread all over the place, so Yaser went to hug Harry.

"I know!” Harry complained. “I've been waiting five years for your son to put a ring on me” he lifts his left-hand, revealing his bare fingers.

Anne laughed openly at her son's statement before removing herself from the door to reveal Gemma, Harry's sister, who looked like a storm upon entering the apartment.

"Am I going to be an aunt? Harry! An aunt!”

Louis bit his lips as he took Zayn by the shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is just so bad at keeping secrets.  
> Also, Louis had a Freddy with an ex-girlfriend named Amanda, but he has custody of the little boy. Amanda is not in the story, but she has days with Freddy.


	4. Sex and other discomforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zayn is a jealous guy and Harry suffers from hottineeesssss (or sumart)

Zayn began waking up in the early hours of Tuesday with the gentle kisses and caresses Harry made on his right side. He woke up completely when he felt his boyfriend's warm hands on his chest and incessant kisses on his mouth.

"Harry?” The green-eyed boy only let out a groan before jumping on Zayn “Harry wait”

"Don't worry, Zainie bean, you don’t have to do anything, just stay like this for twenty minutes, maybe thirty. I will do all the work.”

Harry was beginning to stroke his crotch with sensual swings over Zayn’s middle body, the brunette had to stop him.

"Harry, babe, I love you, you know I'd do anything for you; but right now my thighs hurt like hell and I feel like my penis is going to fall out for what we did today...” Harry stopped suddenly.

The curly body whipped against one side of the bed; Zayn couldn't see well in the dark, but he knew very well that Harry probably had a horrific grimace on his face. By turning on the sidelight of the bed, the scene running in his imagination was reality.

"Harry, what's going on?” Zayn leaned into his side; his thighs really hurt.

"I just... ugh” Harry covered his face with his hands; the tone of helplessness hurt Zayn’s soul. “I don't know what happens to me; I just want to have sex all the time and it's desperate because, because...” he didn’t finish speaking, instead he hides his face on the pillow.

"I could eat you out if you want?” Zayn, still half asleep, kissed Harry's shoulders.

"No, it's not that... I want something inside me, not just... that...”

Harry turned completely to put his face down; it was already hard for the green-eyed boy to sleep like that and in the short future of a couple of weeks he could no longer sleep that way. The baby was already showing up on Harry’s body in the form of the smallest lump on his belly.

"Ok, let me propose something” Zayn hugs the green-eyed boy against his chest. “Tomorrow at lunchtime I'll pick you up at the publishing house and we will go get something to help you, okay?”

"But tomorrow is your meeting to present the design of the building that the firm is going to do, isn't it?” something inside Zayn's chest felt very warm as he heard Harry speak through the pillow.

"Okay, tomorrow after work we go to a sex shop and we'll buy whatever you want, okay?”

Harry click his tongue before removing the pillow from his face; he had a shy smile. The curly boy kisses Zayn to let him sleep. In the morning the brunette prepares a full English breakfast for the two of them.

By the time Zayn left work and arrived at the building where Harry's office was, the sun was already setting on the horizon as the curly lad waited for him on a bench with one hand on the small lump of his belly and the other on what was probably a manuscript. Zayn only needed to play the horn for his boyfriend to turn around, get in the car and give him a loud kiss on the cheek.

The sex shop Zayn had in mind was one on the outskirts of the city; he knew from internet reviews that the shop covered the basics without reaching extreme sadism of knives in dildos and barbed whips, so he already expected Harry's reaction in the store: the curly lad was like a little boy in a candy store, looking in all directions and touching anything that didn't have a label banning him off it.

"Do you see anything you like?” Zayn kissed Harry behind the ear as they spoke.

"All didos are made of cold plastic, I'd like something warm.”

Zayn turned to see the guy behind the cash register, a young man in his twenties who played with his cell phone.

"Hello, excuse me” the dark-eyed boy look at him with a bored expression. “Yes, umnh my boyfriend and I are looking for a dildo that can get warm, and if it could have any other function it would be amazing.”

The boy, Sean according to his nametag, sighed heavily before getting up and going to the backroom; it took longer than Zayn could wait, so he caught up with Harry in the butt plugs section, where his boyfriend had his eye on one with a huge amber fantasy stone.

"It reminds me of the color of your eyes,” Harry said, hugging Zayn's hip.

"Mmm, it would look nice on you” the green-eyed boy was trying to hide his laugh behind his hand.

"Would it look nice on me while you're biting me?”

"Yes, when I'm biting you” and yes, Harry DEFINITELY had to stop putting that kind of thought in Zayn's mind when they were in public.

Sean cleared his voice to get their attention; in his hand, he had two boxes that were what Harry had in mind for a sex toy. Before they go to the cash register Zayn took a box with the amber butt plug.

The guy in the cash register passed them the two boxes that instantly inhibited Zayn; one of the toys was shaped like a pink cylinder that said it could heat up from 70 F to 90 degrees, it was the one that Zayn preferred, by far, since the other had the shape of a huge penis with veins outlets and even a pair of testicles, that had vibratory and thrust function besides warming up from 80°F to 100°F, and of course, that was the one Harry chose because he wanted something realistic.

At the end of the purchase, which included the fake amber diamond, Zayn was £70 less rich, but Harry seemed so happy that if the curly boy had asked him, he would have spent up to £1,000 on making Harry happy.

"Thank you for this, Zayn. I know the dildo I chose makes you uncomfortable, but, I think it's the one that can best suit my needs, and believe me, if I knew of somewhere where they make dildos with the shape of your penis, I'd go there directly.”

Harry seemed happy even though Zayn felt his face warm; sometimes Zayn’s boyfriend forgot that he was the shy one of the two.

"Oh, could ypu stop at the mini super at the next gas station? I'm really hungry and I don't think I'll make it to the apartment. Pretty please?”

Zayn had just parked in the mini super when Harry got out of the car; he whipped the door and ran to look all over the halls until five minutes later he left the establishment swinging a lot of things in his hands: a can of brine pickles, a hazelnut chocolate packaging, chocolate biscuits, and toothpaste. The brunette tried to disguise the face of disgust when Harry covered the pickle with chocolate, then bathed it with toothpaste and eat it as if it were the most delicious delicacy on earth.

When Harry finally realized he wasn't the only one in the car, he smiled dreamily at Zayn, extending a packet of a salty snack that the brunette loved so much.

"I almost threw up when I took them, really, but I know they're your favorites.”

Harry kissed his cheek lovingly before continuing to eat, so Zayn was able to drive without further trouble to their flat, or at least there were no problems until night fell and Harry decided to try his new toy just as Zayn came out of the shower; the curly boy had pink cheeks and red lips from biting them so much, so something like jealousy bubbled in the mouth of Zayn’s stomach.

"Is it good?” Zayn asked with a bitter voice.

"God, yes, it's fucking good.”

Zayn puffs his chest, took off his towel, threw Harry's blankets to the ground, and looked at his wonderful boyfriend on the bed, his legs wide open as he was inviting the brunette.

“I'll take the first turn, thank you,” Zayn told the dildo, throwing it out of Harry's reach.

"You just throw something that costs £50, Zayn.”

"Yes, well, this will be good for me; the exercise and everything. My legs don't hurt anymore” they did hurt, his thighs were burning like never before, but that wouldn't be something Zayn was going to admit out loud.

"Oh, crappie, are you jealous of a piece of plastic?” In Harry’s face, there was nothing but affection.

And no, it wasn't jealous of what Zayn felt, thank you very much, it was to make Harry happy, always to make him happy.


	5. Finding out the sex of the baby and other life-or-death decisions

When Harry turned 20 weeks pregnant, he was jumping all over the flat, as he had been reminding Zayn of their date with Dr. Rodriguez, the day where they would finally know the sex of the baby, an event Harry had learned to put down on the calendar in the kitchen. Zayn, for his part, was not so excited about that fact; he came from a long family succession that preferred the sex of the baby to be a surprise, this tradition was as ingrained in Zayn as his religion and affection for his family, so, a few hours before his appointment with the doctor, he was sitting at the table waiting for Harry to accompany him.

"I don’t want to know the sex of the baby until she or he is born; I want it to be a surprise" Zayn suddenly let go, to which Harry contracted his face in a grimace of pain.

"But... But how will we choose the name? Witch color will we paint the little room?”

“Harry, you want to paint the baby's nursery lilac or green, not pink or blue depending on the sex.”

"Well, I don't want to be a father who stereotypes his children to be small males or females; I want my baby to be what he or she wants to be” Harry held a hand firmly over his belly, which was getting bigger over the days.

"I know, honey-pie, but since my family exists on the face of the earth, they have decided to wait for birth to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl, and I'd like to preserve that tradition.”

Zayn expects some answer from Harry, but the curly lad only looked at him with lamb's eyes about to die, like Bambi's, as if with that he could get something.

Yes, you can get whatever you want in the world with that look, but not this, not this.

Zayn was about to bend to his boyfriend's tender gaze, his tongue was working before his brain, but luckily Harry gave a long sigh, bending over to kiss his lips.

"Okay, okay, I know it's important to you, so I can wait... another 20 weeks... I guess.”

"Thank you, thank you, thank you” between every word there was a kiss."You're the best Harry in the world.”

"Better than the former prince?”

"I'm sure you too would leave everything behind for true love.”

"And am I your true love?” Harry's eyes shone like all those times the word ‘baby’ came afloat in any conversation.

"OH Harry, you're my everything, and if you asked me to jump out the window right now I probably would.”

"Don't jump out the window, but you could buy more mint tea, we don't have anymore.”

Zayn could only smile and nod before taking his wallet from the table to take Harry and his yellow purse - which Zayn was sure Harry had stolen from Gemma on their last trip to Manchester - to the gynecologist's appointment.

Dr. Rodriguez's office was in central London, so Zayn swallows hard when they passed through the City Hall; the papers rested in the trunk, but his mind was still somewhat cloudy by the idea of having the second ultrasound of his firstborn, and this would be the official one because the first was only a little blur of black surrounded by light gray.

Harry got on the stretcher of the office as soon as the Doctor stop typing on the computer; the abdomen where the baby's lump was increasingly prominent, though not too much in line with Dr. Rodriguez. She pointed out to them that their baby had 10 fingers and toes, ears were perfect, as well as everything else, and as if the infant knew Zayn's wishes, the baby hid its genitals every time the machine pointed at that specific part.

Harry resisted the puncture of the huge needle that took liquid out of his belly for the studies they requested.

"You have a perfectly healthy baby, and when we get the results, I'm sure everything will tell us it's going to be okay. You take your meds, vitamins and eat very well, Harry” the Doctor type a lot of things on the computer. “The only thing I'm worried about is your weight; you are a little below the usual requirement, but in male pregnancies, the father should earn about 25 or 30 pounds; most of the fat will go to your hip, you're going to need it for childbirth.”

"Any suggestions for that?” Zayn mentally thanked any existing Gods in the world for not having to be the one to tell Harry that he had to gain weight.

“Increase your calorie intake; 300 or 400 more calories a day and you'll be perfect.”

Harry seemed a little dejected by the news, but he assures the Doctor that he would continue with a regimen rich in vitamins and vegetables so that his baby would have only the best; he had even star eating meat again once a week, all for his baby.

Leaving the Doctor's office, Zayn turned to the City Hall in north London, so Harry sat as straight as he could. When Zayn opened the door for him to come down, previously taking a folder with a lot of documents from the trunk, Harry looked at him more suspiciously than ever before.

"Zayn” Harry's tone was cautious. “Zayn, what are we doing here?”

"Well... as you ask so kindly” they were in the middle of the street, next to a tree and half of London walking alongside them; Zayn pulled out a small box of his pants, inside came a silver ring. “I know you always wanted a big wedding, and I promise we'll have one after the baby is born, but I'd like to marry you right now. I don't want to wait another ten years.”

"What? "Tears were beginning to go through Harry's face “Are you doing this because I decided not to reveal the sex of the baby?”

"No, no, of course not. I've been collecting the papers they ask for a marriage certificate for days and an eternity more to make the appointment without you knowing; it wouldn’t have been romantic if I'd told you, and Louis and Niall are inside” Harry suddenly turned to the building “they probably are waiting for us to tell them if we'll have a boy or a girl, but... I just want to marry you, Harry.”

"Zayn” he let out a little whining before he threw himself into the brunette’s arms “God, I'm starting to hate this huge stomach.”

"Does the hug attempt mean you do want to marry?”

"Damn it, Zayn, of course, I do. I've been waiting ten years for you to ask me because I'm too bad to keep secrets for such a surprise. Although my mother will kill you when she found out about this.”

"It wouldn’t be an elope if I'd invited our parents, would it?”

Harry kissed him, and he keeps kissing him even after the judge told them they could leave, even when Niall hugs him in the back to congratulate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Harry is vegetarian, as I think he is in real life, he eats fish and eggs, but not meat.  
> However, since he discovered the pregnancy, he decided to eat meat again so that the baby would grow well.  
> This does not imply that vegetarians / vegans or others should go back to consuming animal products during pregnancy in real life.


	6. Baby's nursery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little angst:v  
> At night I will post another chapter ^^

Harry seemed like a dream come true standing in the middle of what used to be the studio, which was now empty and the walls semi-painted in a very light lilac color. He was wearing a red jumpsuit that saved him from filling his body with paint, although his face already had spots, just like his hair that was held by a handkerchief. They still lacked to finish painting, but Zayn had chosen to paint the baby furniture that his Babaa give- Yaser had to deliver it from Bradford-The drawer would be light yellow and the crib, creamy blue.

"Do you think the baby will like the room?” Harry overstep his body against the wall he lacked to paint, he looked tired.

"It looks beautiful, Harry. Although when the baby turns 14, we'll have to remodel the whole place.”

When Zayn turned his attention to his husband, my husband, he noticed the sadness Harry reflected on his face, so he left the brush to stand next to the curly boy.

"I'm still scared, Zayn, what if I'm not a good father?” Harry put a hand to his belly, which was increasingly present when they hugged.

"Well, I love the baby very much, and I know you love the baby too, and in a month we'll go to that class about male pregnancy and births, the class about how to care for a newborn. We're doing all this, together.”

"But if as we grow up we fill ourselves with work and set aside our son or daughter and he or she feels abandoned and sad and... and...”

"Harry, you're not your father” Zayn hugs the curly lad tightly so that his husband's face would be buried in his chest; it won't take long before Harry begins to cry." You're not leaving one day and never come back because you love this baby, and you love me, and I know you'd never leave me, do you?” Harry denied. “And I wouldn't leave either, ever; I think I'd die if I ever got away from you. And in a couple of weeks, it will be more impossible for me to be apart of you and the baby"

Harry let go of Zayn, suddenly noticing the cold in the room because of the open window. His hands trembled as he stroked his belly. Zayn sighed.

"I'll make an appointment with Dr. Sharik, okay?” Zayn knew how much Harry hated going with the psychiatrist, but at the time he didn’t protest. “We'll be fine, we’ll be alright.”

It took them another two weeks to finish the baby’s nursery, just that it would look just as Harry wanted it, but it had been worth every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, in this world male carriers are not sooo well regarded by society, so Harry's father, upon learning that he can have babies, abandons his family (Robin is Anne's second husband) so that the green-eyed boy has trust issues, just as he suffers from loneliness and neglect; he never had a partner for fear of being found out since he once had a girlfriend who dumped him when she found out about his condition.  
> All until Zayn and cute things arrived.


	7. Fattening Harry (remembering the relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you be interested in proper story about how they met and the beginnings of Zayn and Harry's relationship??

Harry had won 18 pounds since Dr. Rodriguez gave him weight gain order, and it’s not like Zayn had been writing it down his husband's weight every week in a notebook, no, but Harry constantly told him with a smile every time he adds a pound saying:

"I win up another pound, and I think the baby likes it because he or she moves every time I eat.”

And that made Zayn extremely happy, seeing Harry so happy for the baby after the emotional break down from the nursery, but what hadn't gone unnoticed was the way every blessed pound Harry earned accentuated his hip and his magnificent ass, so the most natural thing in Zayn was to buy him candies, chocolates and so to show his support, so on Friday after work he went to Harry’s favorite bakery to buy the biggest cheesecake they had.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, pervert” Harry said when he walked into the apartment. He was carrying a bag of food purchases that Zayn took from him instantly.

"I don’t know what you're talking about.”

"Oh no? Then I want to think that this box of cake... from... did you buy a cheesecake from Elii's?”

"I thought you'd like it, like a wedding cake, maybe, didn't you like the idea?”

Harry looked at the box on the table before grunting and sitting down to take the fork Zayn had conveniently left out there.

"I just want to see you happy,” Zayn announced after he has saved the purchases.

"Ugh, I know you pervert, I know how you look at me.”

"And how do I look at you? Unnnh?”

"Like when we were in college when you were a little stalker who _'found me casually_ ' in the library and all you thought about was having sex with me.”

"Oh no, we both know that's not true.”

"Of course you did, when we decided to have sex, the first thing you did was open my legs and spend half an hour with your face buried in my...”

“Uh uh, no, no, no. It took me two months to convince you to go out with me on a date after seeing you in that play, because I know it was love at first sight, even if you don't want to admit it..."

"You know, everyone thinks you're the bad guy who slept with half the college, but you're a big, soft teddy bear, and a helpless romantic.”

"When I went to see Louis at that play and I saw you, I talked to you and it took me two months to convince you to have a date with me.”

"I was the chubby boy, I didn't think someone like you wanted to go out with me; I was convinced that Louis had bet you £20 to ask me out. And that you were dating Gigi at that time.”

"Of course not, it was love at first sight, but that's not the point. The point is, you made me beg you for two months, and then you made me wait for four dates to let me kiss you. I had to put together the whole show of '10 things I hate about you' in the last Rugby game of the season for you to agree to be my boyfriend but with a song of Billy Ocean.” Harry smiled dreamily before kissing Zayn. “And then I wait till you're ready, never push you, or tell you I'd leave you if we didn't have sex or anything like that, because I loved you so much, and I still love you with my whole being. You make me sound like my little interest in your ass is an obsession, like I'm a sex maniac.”

"I know, I know. You were my first time... for everything. And I know I made you wait almost a year before I agreed to have sex with you, for which I will always be eternally grateful to you. But you have to admit you have a little mania for butts.”

"Only with yours.”

Harry set aside the fork; had barely stolen a few bites from the cake. Zayn look at him defeated.

"Remember what you told me after we first made love?” Harry looks at Zayn as if he had grown a third eye on his forehead.

"Do you want me to remember something that happened more than ten years ago?” Zayn shrugged; he hoped his false pain would get Harry. “I remember something about the stars and the north pole... No, South Pole.”

"You told me that if I ever traveled to the south pole in winter and looked up at the sky, every star I saw up there was every time you'd think about how much you love me, Harry.”

Harry completely left his chair to sit on Zayn's lap, his 31-week-old belly made things difficult for him. He rubbed his ass, his huge, round, juicy, and jiggly ass, in the crotch of the brunette.

"I propose you something” Harry’s soft hands traveled through Zayn's face, stroking his fingers with the brunette's abundant beard. “I'll let you eat me out; I will put The Lord of the Rings: The Community of the Ring and you will have all that time to do with my ass whatever you please.”

"Can I bite you?” Zayn's pulse was already accelerating.

"Sure; as strong as you want, tomorrow is Saturday. But you're going to have to stop buying me candy and chocolates and these heavenly Eliis cheesecakes; I've already won 35 pounds and I don't want to go up anymore, okay?”

"Sure” Zayn was starting to kiss Harry’s neck. “But remember that time we went to the French Rivera for the weekend with your parents and you left me the cock cage all that time, umnh?”

"Ugh, okay. The Return of the King in the director's version. But you're going to have to massage my feet when I get home. Every day.”

"How about we see the trilogy on three weekends? I've been working out and I could lift the refrigerator if that helps theca use” Harry laughs over Zayn's hair.

"Sure, muscular boy, lift the refrigerator and we'll see every film about Middle Earth for the rest of our lives” Zayn was pretty sure his eyes must look black.

"Remember when we moved into this apartment when you turned 28? Who put every piece of furniture in the place you wanted while you painted the walls, uh?”

Zayn had a point, a very good one, but Harry stops talking right then to go and find his anniversary gold edition of the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Gigi was the prettiest girl in college and she worked as a model in this world; she and Zayn were still friends after they broke up.  
> Due to what was mentioned in the previous chapter, that Harry has confidence problems and since Zayn is ... well beautiful, Harry completely ignores Zayn's gallantry since he always sees him with Gigi, until he decides to give him a chance.
> 
> Also, Louis was studying architecture with Zayn, but he dropped out and joined the theater (he switch to theatre major), while Harry studied English literature.


	8. Baby shower

Zayn watched Harry walk around the flat as if there was nothing else in the world because the curly lad wore a beautiful black dress with tiny white balls that his Editor-in-Chief had given him for his 7 months in pregnancy. Harry had planned to wear it to the baby shower Gemma and Safaa arranged for them.

"It's a polka dot dress with long sleeves, pure organic cotton, Zayn. It's like walking around naked, don't you like the way I look?” Harry was spinning on his heels, causing the petticoats of the dress to rise, letting Zayn see the hairy calves of his Harry.

"You look like a dream come true.”

"You don’t look so bad yourself” Harry came over to kiss him, but he was promptly stopped by Safaa, and Zayn had never felt more eager to annoy his little sister.

"No, uh uh, Harry, it took Gemma 30 minutes to make your hair so you can’t let my silly brother get rid of her hard work; the guests will start arriving at any moment and I want you shiny and splendid” Zayn let a growl slip away.

"It was just a kiss, Saf, I wasn't going to ruin his image.”

"Don't you remember Waliah's wedding, Zayn?” Zayn shrugged.

"I have glimpses of it.”

"Do you know why you have 'glimpse of it'?” Zayn shrugged again. “Because you innocently kissed Harry in the middle of the dance floor, you got lost for two hours in a hotel room or a closet or whatever, and then you came back when the cake was going, looking like a complete mess.”

Zayn did not argue against his little sister, because it was true, even though they had not had unbridled sex as everyone seemed to believe in the Malik family, Harry and he had made a mess of themselves by playing in the garden the salon had; it was almost completely dark and Harry had insisted so much that they had to go out for fresh air that Zayn could not refuse to take off the shoes that were killing him to run barefoot through the fresh grass. They were sweaty on their way back to the front desk for playing in the May heat behind them.

Harry sat on the couch in front of the TV checking his phone as Zayn finished accommodating the ornaments Safaa had brought, all the stationery in the world if anyone asked the brunette.

When the guests began arriving the apartment felt more alive, even more so when Harry greeted them so cheerfully, always with one hand on his huge 8-month-old belly that constantly prevented him from hugging his friends and family. Zayn was so proud of his husband; it was a social butterfly that Zayn could never imagine being himself. Harry evolved so much, he had grown so much in his skin.

"I'm still mad at you, Zayn. Disappointed, not mad. Yeah, disappointed” Zayn's mother, Tricia, spoke to him as she held a glass of wine; Yaser was talking to Robin and Anne on the other side of the room.

"Mom, it was an elope, it was romantic, and it was so your grandson wouldn't grow up with parents who aren't married, or would you have preferred the baby to be raised without married parents?”

"I would have preferred you to marry in the church or the mosque with your family by your side.”

"Mom” Zayn felt like a little boy pouting to his mother.

"You're my baby Zayn, no matter how many children you have, and it hurts me that you didn't invite me to your wedding at the City Hall.”

“Would it make you feel better if after baby number 1 is born I organize a huge wedding in a church or a mosque?”

"Pff, like you're going to have time for that.”

"Okay, Safaa can organize the party, she's very good at it. Would that make you feel better?”

"Maybe...”

Zayn was willing to keep talking to his mother so she could talk to Safaa and arrange a lovely little wedding with his close relatives, but he saw Harry at the corner of his eye, he was at the door trying to kneel. As Zayn approached him after apologizing to his mother, he was able to take his husband by the hip to live up to little Lucas hiding behind his mother's knees. Susi, the beautiful young neighbor had a red face next to a little gift in her hands. The twenty-year-old girl tried to whisper to Zayn.

"Lucas is upset that you will have a baby and will no longer want to be with him.”

It was then that Zayn realized that Harry was trying to touch the blondie boy at all costs, but Lucas walked away from his grip with sore eyes. Zayn knelt next to Harry, always trying to have a hand on the pregnant man's hip next to him.

"Hey, Lucas” the child hides even more behind his mother. “I've been thinking, when the baby's born, he's going to need someone to play with, you know?” Harry seemed to notice what Zayn was doing, so start to talk.

"Yes, someone who teaches the baby cool things like drawing stars or who shows all the ace places to hide when we play.” Luke seemed to be smiling, he had even begun to walk towards them.

"Perhaps you could even help us choose a name. Uh, and there'd be magnificent if you have an extra partner to show all the rules to play tea with Harry, don't you think? If she's a girl, you could play a brave gentleman and she'd be a damsel in danger.”

"Oor, you could be the boy in danger, or if the baby as a boy he could be the damsel in danger. Or you could both play brave warriors. And the tea parties will be extra special with all the cool manners I will teach you both, with buns and biscuits and peanut butter sandwiches with extra jam shaped like a rectangle and not triangles, as in my cookbook.”

Lucas was already in front of them, in one blink the little boy looks at Harry and in another at Zayn, smiling before asking his mother for the gift and giving it to Zayn.

"I'd like to have a friend to play with," Lucas said in sweet baby babble.

"Okay, now why don't you go eat some candy? There's a whole table next to the TV, full of chocolates and marshmallows.” Harry looks relieved to have back his little buddy.

“Ok…”

When Harry managed to stand up with Zayn's help, they both realized that everyone in the flat looked at them very attentively. Anne and Yaser approached them. Zayn's father spoke, full of pride as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You are going to be great parents, Betaa.”

Zayn was sure he was not crying, but Harry's hands stroking his cheeks and Safaa's "aww" indicated quite the opposite.


	9. The Birth

The birth of his firstborn was scheduled for April 17, which left Zayn plenty of time to plan the first outfit the baby would wear when leaving the hospital, as well as being able to attend another class about being a good father and learning to change diapers, how to burp the infant, among other things as Harry was nervous that he could not fulfill his role as a 100% father, so Zayn had chosen to go drinking with Louis on Tuesday after work and finally make a joke on April’s fools' day since with that year would be 7 in a row that the brunette fell into the nonsense of his best friend.

Since meeting Louis, on that nefarious day at age 7, as Zayn liked to refer to the date, Louis had placed a plastic cockroach inside Zayn's lunch bag, and somehow that had resulted in a friendship that lasted to this day.

The joke was simple, subtle, classic; Zayn only had to shake Louis' hand so that the little device in his hand would give an electric shock to his best friend, nothing serious, but strong enough to get revenge for at least three years of jokes, but when he got to the bar, Louis seemed out of his mind.

"We have to go” was the first thing the blue-eyed lad said. “Niall just called me, says Harry's fountain broke and they're on their way to the hospital” Zayn couldn't help the giggles get out of his mouth.

"Oh Allah, Louis, this is the worst joke of fools' day. Every year you surprise me, but this is... Lame? Predictable? I thought you might have a better joke, but no.”

"What the hell are you talking about? Zayn, Harry's on his way to the hospital, pushing your baby into this world.”

"No, no, no” and yes, okay, Louis was good for acting, not for nothing he was part of the cast of The Phantom of the Opera in that indie theater, but this was too much.”Louis, it's April’s fools day, I'm not going to fall for the 'Harry's in the hospital' joke from three years ago. You made me drive all over London, I was fined! Harry was at home making cookies, and I had to call him to get me out of the police station.”

"Zayn, no” Louis's face deformed in despair. “Shit, I swear to Freddy, this isn't a joke.”

"Don't swear on Freddy," Zayn squeezed his hand, electrocuting himself. After cursing he began searching in his briefcase for his cellphone. “Anyways, if Harry was in labor, which I know he's not, he'd called me, not you, not Niall. Me. And I don't have any calls or messages, look” by unlocking his phone, Zayn found 26 missed calls from Niall and Harry, along with 179 messages consistencies’ of emojis of babies, water, and fire repeatedly. “Oh, shit.”

"Yes, shit. Now let's go.”

Zayn only felt the tug on his arm, the breeze in his head, and his ass in Louis' car. Something in his brain had been disconnected. How had he left his phone in vibration mode? How could he have ignored Harry at such a crucial time?

When they arrived at his apartment, Zayn ran to find Harry all over the apartment until he slipped into the kitchen.

"Shit, Zayn, are you okay?” Louis was kneeling beside him.

"What am I sitting on?” His hands traveled to the ground to feel the water under him, what if Harry had hurt himself? There were pieces of glass over there?

"I think it's the amniotic fluid.”

"Am I sitting on my baby's home?”

Zayn was very sure that he was entering a state of panic, one that he did not feel since he was 17 years old; his voice was gone and the air did not enter his lungs well. What he did feel was the slap Louis gave him, it was enough to get him out of his trance.

"What the fuck Louis?”

"Shut up, don't think about yourself. Niall sent me a message, they're at Saint Mari Hospital, it's a 20-minute drive away. Now control yourself and think for a second that Harry needs you, he's alone -no, Niall's not the father, so he doesn’t count-and he needs you. So put your shit together, take the suitcase you made for Harry, and let's go!”

Zayn was happy to have Louis as his best friend, even after remembering all the shitte jokes he had played for the past 27 years.

When they arrived at the hospital, it was Louis who made sure Zayn got to the delivery room safely where Harry was with three other women and a young boy. Niall was standing next to his husband holding Harry’s hand.

"Zayn?” Harry had tearful eyes, a swollen, red face, soft skin covered in sweet, and open legs on a stretcher. The brunette didn't lose a second to stand next to him.

"I'm so sorry I didn’t answer the calls, or the messages, I was in a meeting with the company that wants us to make the building and I completely forget my phone. I’m so, so sorry, sorry, sorry.”

"It’s all right, Zayn, you're already here,” Harry said, he seemed to be suffering too much.”

Harry started bidding again and this time Zayn held his hand; the brunette believed for a minute that his hand was going to break. That's when Niall talked.

"The doctor said Harry is already crowning... that the baby will come out any time now.”

Zayn embraced Niall as he could and thanked him for taking such good care of Harry. Hell, Zayn could kiss the Irishman if that showed anything of his appreciation.

The nurses went in to check everyone in the room, the doctor arrived and left and Niall and Louis had already called Zayn and Harry's parents. Nearly four hours later, at 11:43 p.m., the first cry was heard in the delivery room, Harry's baby had finally gone out into the world.

Zayn saw a tiny thing wrapped in a pink blanket just a small bump that a nurse put on Harry's chest the first thing they had to do with the baby was to breastfeed.

"You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl, boys. Congratulations.”

Harry was crying, like never before, as he kissed his daughter's little head and she fed herself, Zayn felt something warm in his chest. Harry took Zayn's hand while still seeing the baby.

"We have a girl, Zayn. A beautiful little girl.”

At that moment Zayn made sure to kiss his daughter's head, trying to transmit much love as possible in a kiss. Then, when the nurses put on the baby's bracelet and took her from the room, Zayn was finally able to hug Harry, he was able to kiss him.


	10. Don't sleep

Harry's maternity license had begun just the day after his daughter's delivery, so he was, along with Gemma who had conveniently moved in with them, who cared for Rahmi while Zayn went out to work very early in the morning so that he could come back home to his husband and baby, maybe take a little nap, but he only fantasizes. The little baby just woke up to eat and went back to sleep, with straw-colored hair that with each passing day was getting a little darker, and her black eyes lightened over the weeks.

Zayn found himself hypnotized by Harry and his way of being with his baby every time his eyes rested on them; something on Zayn's chest flourished in a beautiful way that he could only attribute to being a father, Yaser had told him in the hospital shortly after his firstborn was born.

"Your world is going to change completely, now you will only see her and Harry as your home, if you are something like me, there will be nothing else in the world that makes you prouder than watching her grow up.”

Yaser had more to say after that, but Harry was the center of attention, after all, he had been the one who put a baby out of his body, not Zayn.

Every time Zayn looked at the love of his life holding his baby, in his head sounded that silly Denise LaSalle song Harry had shown him in his bedroom when they were boyfriends in college. Maybe a song from Billy Ocean or Aretha, or really, any song from an artist Harry loved and was popular before 2000 was playing on repeat in his head.

Watching his baby grow up was a delight to him.

Anne swore it was Zayn's vivid image, while Tricia said it was a small portrait of Harry, so they both stopped bothering to see which of them looked more like Rahmi. So when she turned three months old, shortly after the whole Malik family and Styles visited the new parents, it was funny to see how the girl sitting on Gemma's lap seemed to have Zayn's nose and Harry's eyes: green and vibrant.

“Safaa told me that the license to marry is ready; they have already put your photographs in the church and in three months you will be able to marry,” Gemma spoke as she lulled Rahmi in her arms; the little girl seemed pleased to be with her aunt.

Zayn was falling asleep on the table while peeling the vegetables Harry had asked for. Waking up in the middle of the night, or at any time being honest, at the slightest noise left him completely exhausted, since every time he opened his eyes his feet instinctively took him to Rahmi's room so that he could watch his firstborn sleep peacefully in the crib. He could look for hours at the little chest of the girl going up and down.

"Thank you, Zayn.” Harry whisper.

"It's just a little vegetable, Harry." Yawn “It's not a big deal” Zayn felt his husband's lips on his own as if he were in a dream.

"Not for the vegetables, well, yes, but that’s not the main reason," Harry's voice was fainter than a murmur. "Thank you for waking up every night to take care of Rahmi and then going to work for that fabulous building that will be like a gem in London, and then come home and see me as I am a unique being in the world.”

"You're unique in the world. I told you ten years ago, it was love at first sight at the last year of college,11 years ago...”

“Aww, How about we go to the room and I...”

"Ugh," Gemma stood next to them holding Rahmi, the baby girl saw them with a little smile. “You’re adorably cloying. Uhhh, I'll tell you what. I'm going for a walk in the park with this beautiful lady and Lucas because Susi needs a babysitter on her double shift, I'll leave you two alone for 40 minutes, and you can make love, sleep or let the kitchen burn down, whatever you want.”

Gemma did not give them time to respond, in a blink Rahmi was in her carriage next to the door of the apartment. A blink later and Harry was on Zayn's lap, hugging him as if he trying to cover every millimeter of the brunette's skin. Harry had lost so much weight for breast-feeding the baby that Zayn was tempted to carry his husband on one shoulder because he felt so light even though his hip looked wider.

"Do you think we should turn off the stove before we do something stupid?” Despite falling asleep, Zayn was fully aware of Harry’s danger of leaving the fire on.

"Depends on what stupid thing you have in mind.”

"Well, if we want to have 10 kids before we're 50, I think we should hurry up on baby number 2.”

"10 children? God, Zayn, we're not rabbits” despite the tone of protest, the laughter couldn't make Harry sound serious.

"When we were in college, you said you wanted to have 10 kids, and I'm completely willing to fulfill that dream.”

"Just for me?”

"Just for you, baby.”

"Are you sure?” Zayn shrugged.

"Maybe it just has something tiny to do with how adorable you look when you have something of mine constantly with you.”

“Or with my huge ass.”

Harry laughed before taking Zayn to the room, not before turning everything off in the kitchen- Gemma could cook when she gets back from the park. Even though making love was something Zayn was very tempted to do, sleeping for 30 or 40 minutes on around while holding Harry was a fantasy that would bring him much more pleasure.

So they slept, Zayn hugging Harry to his chest like he was protecting Harry from everything bad the outside world could do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting help from a close family when a baby has just been born is common in Mexico, so it seemed natural that Gemma went to help them with the baby.


	11. The happy forever after (five Years ater)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :D

Rahmi and Felicia ran through the backyard, screaming how much space the new house had; they did not help Zayn much to move the heavy boxes that the workers had only left at the entrance of his new home on the outskirts of London.

Zayn saw the house for the third time from the outside, it was huge, with four rooms, one of them included a bathroom plus two more bathrooms. It was made of stone and an elderly friend of Harry's, because his husband seemed to know all the elders of the UK, had sold them the property at a ridiculously low price because maybe, just maybe, he was in love with Harry and his little daughters.

"You can say whatever you want about Malcolm, but he sold us this fabulous house because he wants to have you just for him” and yes, Zayn knew how ridiculous it sounded to be jealous of an 85-year-old man that all he wanted to do was help his husband.

"Zayn, don't be silly. See how happy the girls are. And Malcolm moved to Florida! That's far, far away from here” Harry kissed Zayn's head.

The girls went from playing in the garden to going to the top of the house to choose their rooms; Rahmi, five years old, won the largest room, while little Felicia, only two-and-a-half years old, ran to sleep in the room next to Harry, as she was a daddy's girl, not babaa’s.

Harry, for his part, went up the stairs to inspect the baby's new room. Zayn felt his heart enlarged to think that his first son was inside of his husband, it seemed yesterday when Zayn first saw Harry on stage playing a tertiary role in “The Merchant of Venice" when they were in college; just a few hours from seeing Harry with a red kurta in the mosque, full of tattoos and then swearing eternal love soon after at the Bradford Church.

Zayn followed Harry like a puppy until he imprisoned him in his arms in Miguel's room.

"You look beautiful carrying my baby, you know that?”

"You've told me for the last three pregnancies, Zayn, I think by this point I know how you feel.”

"Oh, and I'll keep saying it in the next seven pregnancies.”

"Ha-ha, Zayn, this is the biggest house we could afford and it only has 4 rooms.”

"Children can share. So we can drive Malcolm away, I’m sure no one in his right mind would want a person with 10 children who aren’t theirs, a lot of responsibility; no matter how wonderful you are, Harry. 10 children equal a huge responsibility for anyone other than me.”

Harry pushed Zayn to turn around in his arms so he can kiss him.

"You are an idiot, Zayn.”

"Your idiot, Harry, remember that. You swore eternal love, fidelity, and being mine forever in two different religions, as well as signing a document for the civil department.”

"Oh, I couldn't have dreamed it any other way” Harry lower the volume of his voice, so his daughters wouldn't hear. “Although I must admit, it has its advantages when you're hopelessly jealous.”

"Pfff, there are many worse people, I just... umnh I kiss you, so you can see how wonderful I am. I'm even considering having a puppy for the girls to play with.”

"And does the fact that we have a house of our own have nothing to do with it?”

“Noup. Now shhh, I am trying to kiss you without the girls realizing babaa wants to strip Dad to hang out between his legs. Allah, I haven't bitted your...”

"Gemma will come for the girls on the weekend so we can accommodate the house. To be able to do it without interruptions. We could see the Lord of the Rings trilogy then.”

"In the director's version?”

"Have we seen movies any other way than that for the past five years?”

"Uh, uh, I don't watch the movies. You see them; I focus on other matters... more important matters.”

"We can hear that Sum 41 song you love so much...”

Zayn spanks his heavily pregnant husband's butt.

He was happy, Zayn was really happy next to the love of his life, with his two perfect daughters exploring their new home and his first baby boy in Harry.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this little cute story as much as I enjoy writing it :3  
> Lots of love for every single one of you 💛


End file.
